


The Heart of Christmas

by AlenaKP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaKP/pseuds/AlenaKP
Summary: She is my waking moment.He is my pride and joy.But most of all, my wife, is my perfect everything.My Always.





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas was nearly here. Just around the corner. He could feel it. This year would probably be the best of them all.  
Severus Snape strolled through the corridors of the castle. Student cowered in fear of his sarcastic brow and the permanent scowl sketched across his face. They knew nothing of the happiness that had come into his life.  
But this was the year they would. They would all know. Those stupid eighth years would finally see him as something other than their dungeon git, Potions Master.  
This was the class period. It would all change here.  
It had been 5 years since the war and the rebuilding of Hogwarts had been finally completed and school was back in session. The "supposed" seventh years were all invited back to finish their exams before moving into the real world. Some came back to finish. Others didn't.  
Harry Potter came back to be with his fiancé. Ronald Weasley came back to find a new shag in the cupboard.  
However, Hermione Granger, did not return. Quite a shocker. She found her place in a small bookstore in London. She made a life there. Friends. Family. Along came a man. She fell in love. Married. And had 2 children.  
She was happy. Why would she come back?  
Severus waited until the bell had rung before storming into the classroom. "All conversations will come to an immediate halt and you will turn in your books to page 436. We will be studying Familia Amoris. A complicated brew to strengthen your family connection. Why anyone would need a potion like this is beyond me..."  
"How would you know?" Ron Weasley snickered to Seamus who sat on his right. The two boy snickered.  
"Mr. Weasley!" Severus growled. Here. We. Go, he thought. "Something you'd like to ask me?" The Weasel was so smug. Thought he knew so much more than the most accomplished Potions Master in the world.  
The redhead shrugged, having lost his fear of the teacher. "I'm sorry, sir. I was just wondering what you knew of family. I mean...you don't. So why would you have any opinions of what a potion does for a family? Family connection is everything. You need a good strong connection to hold your all together through thick and thin. So a Potion..."  
The entire classroom was so quiet you could hear a feather hit the floor. Severus kept his calm. "Mr. Weasley, I advise we do not go down this road. I will give you one more chance."  
"I don't need another chance, you slimy git!" Ron announced. "You know nothing of family! So you shouldn't have to teach us about a potion you know nothing abou-"  
He was cut off by the door to the class room slamming open and the sound of tiny feet pattering into the room.  
"DAAAAADDDDDYYYYY!!!!" A light squeak rang throughout the room.  
The students looked around to see where the child was and finally saw a toddler no older than 3 running at their professor.  
She had long, tight, black curls that flew behind her as she ran. Her tiny arms stretched for him. Her mother had dressed her in a velvet green dress with red flowers that were very similar to poinsettias on the sleeves and ivory lace at the bottom. She wore ivory tights and little black Mary Janes.  
"DAAAAAADDDDYYYY!!" The toddler cried again jumping into her papa's arms.  
"Emma Elleen!" A woman's voice sir from the corridor. "I told you to wait!"  
Severus laughed and picked her up, squeezing her little body right. She squeezed back. "Daddy! I'm hooooome!"  
"I see that," he chuckled, caressing her sweet cheek. "How was Austrailia?"  
"The people were rude. They wouldn't leave me alone and kept kissing my face," she said, wrinkling her cute little nose. Her brown eyes shining in adoration.  
"And what did you do?"  
"I swatted at them and told them to piss off!" She giggled. "Just like daddy does! Because he doesn't like people at all."  
"That's my girl," he said, tickling her stomach.  
"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! DID I JUST HEAR THE WORD PISS COME OUT OF MY THREE YEAR OLD'S MOUTH!" A woman screeched.  
"Uh oooohhhh," Severus and Emma said in unison. "The wife." Emma clung to her father in mock horror.  
The class turned with their eyes wide and jaws slacked when they saw Hermione Granger in nice, traveling robes with a baby on her hip. And she was pissed. "I had this big entrance all ready and she ruins it!"  
Severus smiled and stretched his free arm out to his beautiful wife. She sighed and went to him. "I missed you, my love. And how are the parents?" They smiled at each other, so very in love, forgetting they had an audience.  
"They're fine. Still adjusting to having their memories in place, thanks to you. But they're very grateful for a wonderful man like you."  
Severus sat Emma, his waking breath, down on his desk and opened his arms for August to be traded into. "Papa," the baby giggled and hugged his father.  
"Awwwww, how's my little cyclone doing?" Severus chuckled, hugging the baby tightly.  
Severus straightened up to address the class. "I'm afraid I didn't expect my family to get here this early. So I suppose we will have to study the brew later. Before class is dismissed, I want to say something."  
He stroked August's face. "Family is the most important thing to me. I met Hermione when she was only 11 years old. An insufferable little thing. All of you were. But she was the absolute worst."  
Hermione shook her head. "Yes, well. You were a git."  
Some of her fellow Gryffindor's sighed in relief that she was still the same. But now they saw their Potion's Master in a new light.  
"But as time went on, I knew she was only Insufferable because she was perfect for me. Only when the war was over and we began to court, did I realize that. Then we married. And then this perfect little girl came into my life." He booped Emma's nose making her giggle. "And this bundle of joy." He stared down on the baby boy in his arms. "And you, Mr. Weasley, sit here and try to tell me I know nothing of family when you are the one trying to sleep through every witch and probably wizard in the school! You shouldn't need a lotion to strengthen your connection. It should be completely natural to you, Mr. Weasley. You may have a family consisting of your parents and siblings. But only will you truly understand when you hold your wife in your arms and are woken up on Christmas Day by your beautiful children. I know everything about family. About my family. They are my everything. And what of you..."  
Ron was beet red by the end of Severus' speech. Draco and Harry were hugging each other, making puppy dog eyes at Hermione. Most of the couples were hugging or touching in some way. The singles were trying to hold back tears and Ron just sat there, half embarrassed-half enraged.  
Hermione shook her head. "Oh, grow up, Ronald." She smiled at her friends. "It'll be good to be with you guys again." She took Emma by the hand and took her into the back where there was a door that went down into Severus' private quarters.  
Severus nodded. "Class dismissed."  
"Papa," the baby gurgled. Secrets stated down on August with complete adoration. "I...lov...love...yo..you..."  
Severus shook with excitement. "HERMIONE JEAN SNAPE! AUGUST JUST SAID HE LOVED ME!" Forgetting about his class, he ran to the back. "HERMIONE!!"  
The class giggled and packed hurriedly so they could spread it across the school of the new occurrence and how their slimy Potions Master was anything but...


	2. Chapter 2

The doors opened to the Great Hall, and in ran a screaming three year old and a baby boy trying to catch up to his big sister. His chubby legs following in pursuit.  
First years giggled at the children, wondering where they came from, where as the upper years smiled at them. It was nice to see babies in the castle.  
"EMMA ELLEEN!" A man's voice called. "AUGUST BENJAMIN!"  
"PAPA'S TOO SLOOOOOW! PAPA'S TOO SLOOOOW!" The little girl giggled, jumping up at down.  
August copied his sister's actions, giggling.  
The students turned with wide eyes to see Severus Snape running down the hall. Their mouth dropped when they saw him not in teaching robes but in muggle jeans and a nice black button down and no shoes. "Emma! We were going to go have dinner as a family!"  
"But I don't wanna leave the castle!" She snapped, crossing her little arms. She scanned the room making up and excuse. She saw it and ran for him. "UNCLE DWAAAACOOO!"  
Severus sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through his long locks. Emma was everything to him. She was his little princess. But what sent her into these temper tantrums he had no idea. He supposed it was her mother in her.  
The girls swooned as he flipped his hair. He wasn't so bad looking when he was freshly showered and when his physique wasn't covered by all of those layers.  
Hermione ran in slowly, completely exhausted. "She. Is. Fast."  
"I'm sure she got that from her mother," he said, locking his arms around her waist and resting his forehead against hers.  
She laughed, softly. "Severus, please. You say that about me and yet, you're the one who took her out to the Field for a lunch picnic every day! That's where she's running..."  
"Well-"  
"And you chase her all through the halls of the house so that's where else she's running!"  
"Why you little-" He growled playfully, digging his fingers into her sides and causing her to scream.  
Ron nearly launched himself towards the man attacking Hermione but Ginny caught him. "Oh no you don't."  
"SEVERUS!" She screamed, laughing.  
"Now everyone knows your tickle spots!" He barked out laughed.  
"UNCLE DWACO! LET ME GO! I GOSTA GO BITES THE TICKLE MONSTER! HES GOTS MUMMY!!" Emma's voice squealed, sprinting towards her father. "ILL SAVE YOOOOOU!"  
Draco picked up August and began to make his way towards his godfather with the baby clinging tightly to his chest. One hand knotting in his long locks and one fisting his white button down. "Dwa-Dwa-Dwa-co-co...Dwaco."  
Draco smiled, lovingly at the child and kissed his forehead. "That's right." There was a boom making the two turn to Emma who was now sitting on top of a groaning Severus Snape who must have taken a very hard fall.  
"Bad daddy," the three year old scolded. "You're not supposed to tickle MY mummy!"  
Severus groaned and got up, rubbing his head. "Well, Emma. If you must know, I was inside your mother long before you were."  
The entire room gaped at this new side of professor. They were even more shocked when Hermione whipped out her wand in embarrassment and sent her husband flying back into the wall of the Great Hall. "You are in so much trouble!" She hissed.  
Severus, however, was not angry. He was laughing. A deep, velvety laugh that made the girls in the Hall, who had not already swooned...well, swoon. Big time.  
Hermione sighed with her hands on her hips but gave in and laughed with her husband. Emma, who was still extremely confused by her papa's words but knew it wasn't appropriate, laughed along with them. Draco, Harry, and August joined in. Soon enough the entire hall was laughing at Severus' comment, the hex, the situation, or how ridiculous this all seemed.  
Students laughing alongside Severus Snape.  
Now that's not something you do every day.  
•••  
Later that night, after Emma was in bed asleep and August had been laid down in his crib- asleep or not- Severus and Hermione were cuddled up in bed.  
"I was inside you first," Severus repeated.  
"Well our 3-year old doesn't need to know that," Hermione huffed.  
"You know..." Severus said, stroking her bare hip. "August is sleeping through the night, every night now. And Emma never wakes up, she's a rock." He grinned and laughed. "And you know what else is a rock..."  
Hermione smiled and ran her hand across his hair dusted chest. "Are you insinuating that we shoul-"  
"I'll take that as a yes," he said, disappearing under the sheets. Hermione knit her eyebrows together in confusion until she felt his tongue press between her lips.  
Not her lips above the covers.  
"Oh, Severus. Happy Almost Christmas to you too," she gasped.  
All she heard was a low chuckle before he delved deeper inside of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat in her favorite cafe, nearly 2 blocks from her tiny flat in London. It was in a quieter part of town and it was incredibly peaceful when it wanted to be.  
She sat with coffee in one hand and a book in the other. The story was based off of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Although she couldn't stand the main character, Bev, who reminded her way too much of a snooty girl known as Lavender Brown. She giggled at the character, Nicholas, who Bev treated far too cruelly for her taste. He was wild and ungentlemanly in the absolute best ways and Hermione wished she could find a man like him.  
Abhorrence and Affection was definitely worth her money.  
She closed the book and stared out the window, which was now covered in tiny specs of water. She hummed, happily as it began to rain. Well, she wasn't going home in this weather. Might as well order another coffee. She'd be here a while.  
Rummaging around in her purse, looking for her coin purse, Hermione didn't notice the shadow that entered the small shop, on accident. A man just trying to find somewhere dry...and warm.  
"Ah ha!" She said, wrapping her fingers around the small, worn clutch that held her money. She sure did hate that she had to use a muggle purse now. But, living a muggle life demanded that shoving your arm in up to your shoulder, was not...normal.  
"Hermione Granger?" A deep voice said, completely in shock from the sound of it.  
"Yes?" She answered, looking up to find an elegant looking man in his mid-thirties staring down on he in shock. He wore black dress pants and a deep, purple velvet button down with a few buttons undone at his collar. His long, black hair, pulled into a neat bun. "Professor Snape?" She said as equally shocked.  
His jaw-slacked face contorted into a kind one. His lips quirked up into an almost smile. "Please...I'm no longer your professor..." He nodded. "It's Severus...I suppose."  
Hermione didn't know what to say. He was so... attractive! She would've never thought under all of those robes was such a...nice body. "Hermione..."  
He nodded, just standing there. It was awkward to say the least. He last time she saw him, he was lying in a pool of blood in the Shrieking Shack. Of course she had heard he lived, although rn wasn't explained how. "Would you like to join me?" She managed.  
He nodded and slid into the seat across from her. Every small movement was so, breathtaking. "So..."  
"I was about to get some more coffee," she said, suddenly. "Would you like some?"  
"Oh, please," he answered, almost immediately. "Black..."  
She smiled as he patted himself for his wallet. "No, please. It's on me. You've given me so my. Let me at least express my gratitude with a simple cup of coffee." Before he could answer or protest, she hurried away from the table and ordered.  
Cam down, Hermione, she thought to herself. It's just your old professor...nothing else. But why was her heart racing? Why were her eyes dilating?  
She hadn't felt this way since that horrible kiss with Ron!  
She smiled at the barista and made her way back over to the table where Severus Snape sat, in the flesh, reading a book about the Dark Arts of the Middle Eastern Temples. "Thank you," he murdered taking a sip from his cup.  
After a long, awkward, silence between the two, Severus was he one to break it. "Hermione..."  
"Yes?" She said, almost too quickly.  
"What do you mean, I've given you so much?" He asked, his voice like velvet.  
"Well..." She had not expected to have to give an answer. "You were the best professor I ever had!" She explained.  
"Oh, please..."  
"You were!" She pushed. "You...you helped end the war! You were the reason we won! You saved us multiple times...!"  
"You..." He cut her off.  
"Wha-?"  
"I saved you," he repeated. Hermione sat in shock, not knowing how to reply. "You were he only one I saw worth saving. There was that once where I saved Potter, first year, as payment for his father saving my life...but after that...I only wanted to save you."  
"I don't understand..." Hermione whispered.  
Severus closed his book and set it on the table in front of him. "I realize this is very sudden and quick, I might add. But...would you like to have dinner with me?"  
"Like a date?" She asked.  
Severus' lips pulled into the firm line, she knew all too well. He nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I just... you're not a student...anymore...and I'm sure you have many questions...and it would be nice to have a intellectual conversation with someone of such...intelligence as you."  
"Eloquent," she smirked. He only grunted in reply. She smiled. "Would it be weird if I said, yes? I would love to go on a date with you?" Hermione giggled. "You know...when I was 17. I used to dream of us...dating...and...I dunno...more..."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Anything...inappropriate for the public place?" His eyes twinkled in amusement.  
Hermione cheeks grew hot. She had just meant she had dreamed of them as a married couple. But yes, she had dreamed of...other instances. Used her wet dreams to get off. "Uhm..."  
Severus barked a laugh out. "So...when and where should I pick you up, Hermione?"  
"Oh, it's um, 112C Baker St," she said, writing not only her address on a napkin, but her muggle phone number as well. Perhaps he might call her the old fashioned way.  
"I'll be there at seven," he said, getting up, noticing the rain had stopped. He stooped over and brushed a kiss across her cheek, causing her to blush bright red. "Until then, Miss Granger..."  
Neither of them could possibly know what laid ahead for them in the future. But both knew, whatever it was, it was be something perfect.


End file.
